


Blood Ties Season 3

by ConorMacNessa



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConorMacNessa/pseuds/ConorMacNessa
Summary: "I simply cannot express how much I detest you, but Vicki can't live without you...""So what? You want to be my Eskimo brother?""Actually what I want is for you to disappear without a trace. What is an Eskimo brother?"
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Mike Celluci wasn't really sure what he was going to do with himself. Without his job, he would be lost. Being a cop was a large part of who he was. Take that away, and he was just a really tall good looking guy without a marketable skill set. And that didn't sound to him like a good thing to be.  
He knew also that Vicki was choosing that ridiculous Fitzroy right now. After all the years they had spent being Yin and Yang, she was choosing some other guy. Some other guy who always got carded because he looked to be in his late teens.  
Mike had to admit it, he was in his early thirties and getting older. Good looking or not, aging was a thing.  
He sighed, and headed to the station. Best clear out his desk and go home. And in the morning see what sort of jobs were open to an aging cop. Ha.

He sat at his desk for one last time, removing all his personal belongings into a box, when a slight movement caught his eye. Henry Fitzroy sat on the edge of his desk, shoulders slumped and his eyes showed signs of tears.  
Mike felt a lurch of sickening hope, crazy and impossible. One reason he could think of why Fitzroy would look so crushed.  
"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.  
"I came because I'm leaving. I can't deal with this any more. You know I love Vicki, don't you?"  
"No, I think you want Vicki and you see hesitation as a challenge."  
"Well, you are correct enough in that. But I do love her, and I want her to be happy. So I think it's best that I leave. I thought that I would do her one last favor though. Where is your boss?"  
Mike was baffled. "Uh... In her office, I think."  
Henry smiled at him sourly. "You're so impossible, Celluci. Did you never realize she's so hard on you because she's in love with you and doesn't want anyone to realize it? Oh, and that silly Kate over there is too, but even you should know that by now."  
Mike opened and shut his mouth. Henry hopped off his desk and sauntered in to the Captain's office. After a couple of minutes he walked back out of the office, bowed sarcastically to Mike, and exited the building.  
A few minutes more, and the Police Captain walked in to the main office. "Celluci." she said.  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"I regret to admit it, but I have been overly hasty in rescinding your badge. Your work has always brought results and you've always had a satisfactory record. Your work tonight despite my regrettable decision making has made me decide to revoke my previous decision and I will offer your name on consideration for a raise in pay."  
Everyone else in the station congratulated Mike and offered cheers, but Mike knew that slightly glazed look on his boss's face. She had been Fitzroyed.


	2. To Mike, From Henry

To Henry Fitzroy Esquire  
Your Highness,  
Beg leave to report Vicki and I are happily enjoying your absence. We've had a few strange cases, but no sign of Astaroth yet. Hope your new home suits you. I do appreciate your parting gesture, by the way.

To Detective Michael Celluci  
Detective,  
Pleased to hear that Vicki is alive and well. Compliments on your Survival. My new Home suits me Very Well. The West Coast makes Toronto seem Very Tame. I occasionally hunt at night in Companionship with a pack of Werewolves, very Bluff, Blunt fellows, but quite Genuine. I am Surprised that I am able to Share Territory with them, but then, they do not share my Interest in two-legged Prey.  
Sincerely, Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond  
PS you are Most Welcome. I doubt that you would be much Good to Vicki without that last bit of Assistance.

To Henry Fitzroy  
Fitzroy, thank you for that troll poison. Dare I ask how you got ahold of that?  
Vicki would probably send her platonic regards if she knew I was writing to you. I haven't mentioned that we're in touch. I'm actually not sure why we are in touch.   
How are your werewolf friends? I guess even a perpetual teenager needs a dog.  
-Celluci

To Detective Celluci  
Detective  
I obtained the Seigbarstgift from a new friend of mine, a Grimm. He's not habitually nocturnal, but his work keeps him up a great deal. He is also a police detective, so when I mentioned your problem to him, he was kind enough to offer a solution.  
How is Vicki? Are the marks on her arms better or worse?  
And how are her eyes?  
This person, this Grimm, is married to a Hexonbeist and has two children. All of them have access to abilities and potions the like of which I have never before seen, and I believe that if I offered them your life blood or possibly your head, that they might possibly be able to cure Vicki's eyes. Please do not mention this to Vicki quite yet, because I thought I would ask about her eyes before I go so far as to enquire about a cure.  
~Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond

To Fitzroy  
Fitzroy, are you serious? Why are you hesitating? Obviously your lifeblood and/ or head is more valuable, offer that! Yes, her eyesight is deteriorating. What would you expect?  
Please request a meeting ASAP, because as her sight recedes, so does her temper and her tolerance of humanity in general and me in particular.  
We had a run on with Astaroth. Your priest friend got rid of him, but he jumped to a hobo or something, and has been racking up bodies. Suggestions?  
Ok, no idea why I'm telling you this, but Vicki misses you.  
I don't. Please stay away. We will come to visit when you have more on this eyesight thing.  
Celluci

To Mike Celluci  
Detective.   
It's always delightful to hear that you need my help. (It shouldn't after so long and so much repetition, but there you have it.)  
I think it would be best if you came here to visit me and my friend in Portland.  
He's agreed to try everything possible to restore Vicki's eyesight. Barring this, I think I could ask my werewolf friends to turn her. [I jest.]  
He only wants your head in payment. [Regretfully, I jest again.]  
This good news imparted, I take leave to say that I think that Astaroth will follow you. This is a consummation devoutly to be wished, as my new friends have had previous resounding success with demon fighting and killing. The West Coast is a strange place. Very flavorful.  
~Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond


End file.
